Katniss Love Life
by Cassie Hawthorne
Summary: Katniss is a girl who loves to have. What will Katniss do when her best friend is in love with her and someone else asks her out. Which will choose?Minor swearing and violence. Based in modern times. It's my first fan fiction so be nice please.


****

My first fan fic so hope you guys like

** -Cassie**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the hunger games or any of the songs in here.**

* * *

Katniss POV

Only one my mile left for ten miles. I start to play Radioactive on my Iphone. I start to sing the song on the treadmill at home.

I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in, the chemicals. I'm breaking in,shaping up, Checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, whoa.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the age, to the age. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive.

I raise my flags,don my clothes, It's a revolution I suppose. We'll paint it red, to fit right in,whoa. I'm breaking in,shaping up,checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse,whoa.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the age, to the age. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive.

All systems go,sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the age, to the age. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive. Whoa,whoa,radioactive,radioactive.

I finish walking my ten miles when i get a text from Gale my best friend.

**Text Messages:**

Gale:Party at Cato's you coming?

Me:What time is the party?

Gale:Starts at 10 'till when ever

Me:Are we supposed to bring something?

Gale:I don't know but I'll bring ice cream from the both of us.

Me:I 3 you thanks make sure its chocolate I 3 chocolate.

**Text Messages Over**

I go take a shower and dress in a black skinny jeans and a purple cool story bro shirt. I braid my hair in my signature braid.I put on some red lipstick, eyeliner, and some mascara. I look in the mirror i look super cute. Its a Friday so I'm going to have fun. I get my car keys and drive to Cato's house. I walk in and am greeted by a very drunk Marvel. Come on its only 11 how could a person be that intoxicated in an hour. Walk into the kitchen and get a beer. I get a Corona and I see Gale coming towards me. He has the bucket of chocolate ice cream."Hey Gale!" I scream over the music.

"Hey Catnip what you doing!?" He yells. I come closer we don't have to yell. I get two cups and two spoons.

"Nothing just waiting here with a beer in my hand for the ice cream. Do you want some?" I ask him and he just shakes his head yes. I serve him a cup. We stay there until "Can't Hold Us" comes on. Gale sings this song so awesomely. Then "Clarity" comes on my favorite song in the world. Gale laughed and joked with me all night. Cato let me and Gale stay because we all decided we were to drunk to go home. I guess me and Gale shared a room because I woke up in Gale's arms. I decided to let Gale sleep and I drove home even though I had an enormous hangover. Prim gave me some pills and I felt better an hour later. Then I got a text from Finnick.

**Text Messages:**

Finnick:Kitty Kat come to my party at my house its a pool party bring your bikini!

Me:K Finny what time?

Finnick:8 and I have something to ask you when you get here.

Me:Tell me right now Finny!

Finnick:Will you go out with me?

*Five minutes later*

Me:Sure Finny.

Finnick:I 3 you baby!

Me:Me too!

**Text Messages Over**

****I put on my red bikini and waterproof mascara. I put my hair in my signature braid. I get my car keys and say good bye to Prim and my mother. I drove to Finnick's house and sang on the way. When i got inside i asked Finnick if I could change in his room he said yes. When I got out I went straight into the pool. I swam around until I bumped into a person. I turn around and see Finnick's sea green eyes. He wraps his arms around my waist. He whispers in my ear,"Hey Kitty Kat nice of you to join me." This made me blush and i tried to cover my face with my hands."Katniss don't do that I think it looks cute."

"Thanks Finny." I say blushing again. We talk for an hour when I noticed my bracelet is not on my wrist. "Finny have you seen my bracelet?"

"No what did it look like?"

"It had a golden mockingjay catching an arrow and it said Katniss"

"Lets split up I'll look on that side you look on the other side of the pool."I look for it so hard that the thought of losing the most important thing my father gave me before his death almost made me cry. That's when I bump into Finnick and he is holding something."Katniss look what I found."

"Finny thank you thank you thank you!" I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there until I looked up and saw him looking down at me and lips slowly met. It kept on growing with passion. Then I looked to the right to see an angry Gale looking at us.

Review Please


End file.
